Closure housings have been used in the telecommunications industry and electrical utilities industry for the purpose of protecting cables from outside environmental elements. Such closure housings can be installed above-ground as aerial closures, buried underground, placed in hand-holes, or mounted on poles. The outer perimeter of the closure housing provides mechanical protection from environmental elements such as rains, floods, winds, and snow, and other water or dirt particles that may harm the splice or connector.